Si seulement
by Nuwie
Summary: Ou si Sirius et Harry avaient eu la possibilité de se parler à Grimmauld Place. Mais la communication n’est facile pour personne, et ce n’est ni le seul évadé d’Azkaban ni le garçon qui a survécu qui diraient le contraire…
1. Où Sirius tourne en rond

_In my dream, I was drowning my sorrows  
But my sorrows, they learned to swim  
Surrounding me, going down on me  
Spilling over the brim  
In waves of regret, waves of joy  
I reached out for the one I tried to destroy  
You, you said you'd wait, until the end of the world _

(Until the End Of the World, U2)

**Chapitre 1: Où Sirius tourne en rond**

Exceptionnellement, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, basé au 12, Grimmauld Place, ne comptait que trois habitants. Les Weasley avaient décidé de passer quelques jours au Terrier, et pour une fois Hermione était partie en vacances avec ses parents. Quant aux autres membres, ils avaient fort à faire entre leur travail officiel et leurs missions. Ce soir-là, après la réunion et le dîner, Sirius et Harry avaient donc été laissés seuls avec Buckbeak dans le sombre manoir. Ils avaient rangé un peu, s'étaient occupés de l'hippogriffe, puis étaient allés se coucher. Sirius aurait pourtant voulu profiter de l'occasion pour discuter avec son filleul, mais il ne savait pas vraiment par où, ni comment, commencer. Du coup, il préférait se taire.

C'est à cela que l'ancien Maraudeur pensait, dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. A tous les reproches qu'il se faisait déjà venait de s'en ajouter un autre. C'était lui l'adulte, c'était lui qui aurait dû trouver les mots pour parler à son filleul. Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Ses sentiments envers Harry étaient si… _forts_, mais également si embrouillés, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait d'abord dû y mettre de l'ordre avant de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour le fils de son meilleur ami. Seulement, le temps qu'il lui aurait fallu pour le faire, il ne l'avait pas. Il était coincé ici, Harry devrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard, et les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient au même endroit au même moment, ils ne parvenaient jamais à être seuls. C'était donc maintenant où jamais.

Fatigué de se retourner sous ses couvertures, Sirius se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il s'arrêta. Merlin savait à quel point il détestait cette maison… Ce n'était pas celle-ci qui allait l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de Buckbeak. L'hippogriffe leva la tête en le voyant entrer, se laissa caresser un moment, puis se rendormit. Sirius s'assit alors contre le mur et replongea dans ses pensées en désordre.

_Harry_. C'était son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami, ami dont il se sentait responsable de la mort, mais c'était aussi sa raison de vivre. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Il y avait Wormtail, bien sûr, mais même son désir de vengeance, les Détraqueurs étaient parvenu à le lui prendre en partie. Non, c'était pour Harry qu'il s'était enfui.

Pour Harry ? Ou pour James ? Ou pour les deux ? Après tout, il n'avait connu son filleul que durant une année. Et les bébés, à l'époque, ne l'intéressaient que moyennement, il fallait le dire. Bien sûr, il avait aimé Harry. Tout le monde aimait Harry. Il était si mignon, si sage, ses yeux et son sourire étaient tellement irrésistibles… Mais bon ! Aurait-il su s'en occuper, si on lui en avait donné l'occasion et qu'on ne l'avait pas envoyé en prison ? Sirius en doutait parfois.

Douze ans plus tard, quand il l'avait revu… il avait aussi revu James. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait aidé à poursuivre son but, d'ailleurs. Dans la Cabane hurlante, quand Harry lui avait fait face, prêt à venger ses parents, il avait encore revu James, James tel qu'il l'avait toujours vu dans ses pires cauchemars. C'est quand Harry avait commencé à le croire, mais surtout quand il l'avait empêché de tuer Peter, qu'il avait enfin compris. Et quand l'adolescent avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui, et qu'il l'avait sauvé… Merlin, ce gosse était merveilleux ! Sirius pensait souvent qu'il ne méritait pas tout ce que Harry avait fait pour lui.

En fait, c'était durant les quelques instants où il avait cru qu'il allait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur qu'il s'était réellement attaché à son filleul. C'était là qu'il s'était enfin souvenu de lui bébé, qu'il s'était rappelé les fois où il l'avait observé à Privet Drive et à Poudlard, et qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que sa confiance signifiait.

Il ferait tout pour ce gosse. Pas seulement parce qu'il le devait à James, mais parce que depuis ces deux ans qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Harry était devenu plus qu'un simple filleul pour Sirius. Harry l'avait cru, Harry l'avait sauvé, Harry lui faisait confiance. Harry, c'était la seule chose qui le rattachait au futur. Parce qu'après avoir été abandonné de tous et avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban, il était difficile d'en avoir encore un.

Mais en même temps, c'était cela qui effrayait Sirius. Il avait peur d'espérer, peur de construire quelque chose. S'il avait été le seul concerné, cela n'aurait pas été grave, mais pour Harry… Harry avait besoin de stabilité, il avait besoin d'une famille. Et ça, Sirius savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui offrir.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et plongea la tête entre ses mains. Il n'en sortirait jamais…

D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais destiné à fonder une famille. C'était une notion qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, déjà. Ce n'était pas chez les Black qu'on entretenait les valeurs familiales. Chez les Black, on entretenait la dynastie. Et s'il s'était senti accepté par la famille de James, il ne s'était pas pour autant considéré comme en faisant partie. La seule chose qu'il connaissait vraiment, en fait, c'était l'amitié.

Sirius grogna tout haut. C'était lui qui parlait d'amitié ! Il s'était trompé sur le compte d'un de ses meilleurs amis, avait trahi le second, et avait transformé douze ans de la vie du troisième en enfer. Il se passa frénétiquement les mains dans les cheveux, et se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il marche, sinon il était sûr de replonger dans ses pensées d'Azkaban.

Et voici qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans le couloir. Il resta un moment sans bouger, indécis quant à la direction qu'il voulait prendre. Finalement, il se décida: il pouvait tout aussi bien aller faire un tour à la cuisine, et voir si Kreacher avait pensé à recharger le stock de Bièraubeurres.

Non, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était se battre contre tout ce que sa famille représentait. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours voulu devenir Auror. Encore un rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser… Même s'il était un jour innocenté, il serait beaucoup trop vieux pour se remettre dans le métier.

Sirius était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. Il entra dans la cuisine, et trouva la réserve de bouteilles. Il hésita un instant à changer d'avis et à opter pour une boisson plus efficace comme du whisky, mais il se contrôla et décapsula une bouteille de Bièraubeurre avant de s'asseoir à la table.

Comment pourrait-il bien élever Harry ? Tout lui disait qu'il en était incapable: son état physique et mental, son peu d'expérience en matière d'éducation… Mais il en avait tellement envie, d'un autre côté ! Il l'aimait tellement…

Sirius reposa violemment sa bouteille vide sur la table, et se cacha la tête entre les bras.

Tellement, oui… A un point tel qu'il se demandait si c'était normal… Jamais, au grand jamais, dans sa vie d'avant Azkaban, il ne s'était retourné sur un garçon. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder les filles. Et dans sa vie d'après Azkaban, il ne s'était jamais retourné sur personne. Il avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Du coup, son obsession pour Harry lui semblait peu naturelle, étrange, sans parler de… malsaine. Il pensait à lui sans arrêt quand il n'était pas là, mais ne savait pas quoi faire quand il était là. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui… En parrain ? Ça voulait dire quoi ? En ami, en frère, en… père ? Non, ça, c'était la place de James ! Et même si James ne pourrait jamais la prendre, Sirius ne voulait pas le remplacer. Et il ne considérait Harry ni comme un ami, ni comme un frère… ni comme un fils. Non, pour Sirius, Harry était plus que ça.

Sirius se massa les tempes, espérant par le même geste arrêter et sa migraine naissante, et sa panique croissante.

Il était dingue, il était malade, il était dangereux ! Les Détraqueurs devaient l'avoir rendu fou, en fin de compte. Il trouvait les yeux de Harry fascinants, son sourire irrésistible, quant à ses cheveux en bataille… Il aurait voulu pouvoir ébouriffer ces cheveux, et voir ces yeux et ce sourire s'éclairer à cause d'une de ses blagues ou… ou d'autre chose. Il aurait tellement voulu prendre Harry dans ses bras, et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'était un geste normal pour un parent qui voulait rassurer, féliciter, ou simplement montrer à son enfant qu'il l'aimait. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être sûr ? Il n'avait jamais connu ça, lui.

Sirius se leva brusquement. Etre assis dans cette cuisine lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de son enfance. Toute cette maison lui en rappelait, mais il y avait des endroits pires que d'autres. Il avait meilleur temps de remonter à l'étage.

C'est vrai que Harry le faisait toujours penser à son père. Mais c'était normal, après tout. Il lui ressemblait, bien sûr, mais quand on le connaissait mieux, on remarquait vite qu'il était différent de James par de nombreux aspects. C'était plus pour le lien qui les reliait que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à son meilleur ami. Harry était le fils de James, c'était James qui lui avait demandé d'être son parrain, c'était à cause de lui que Harry n'avait pas eu droit à une vie de famille.

Voici qu'il en revenait au point de départ ! Et dans sa tête, et dans sa maison. Il n'avait rien résolu, et il se retrouvait de nouveau dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment aider Harry, ou est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas plutôt que Harry l'aide, lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'un type qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas, à moitié fou après son séjour à Azkaban, immature… pouvait bien faire pour un adolescent qui avait déjà vécu plus de choses que la plupart des adultes, et qui savait très bien prendre soin de lui tout seul ? Rien, absolument rien, sauf du mal !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius s'était avancé vers la chambre de Harry. Il se tenait maintenant devant cette porte, sans savoir quoi faire, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Merlin, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler à quelqu'un ! Il aurait tellement voulu qu'on le rassure… Avant Azkaban, il avait toujours fait le fier, celui qui n'avait besoin de personne. Et c'était peut-être vrai… Mais maintenant… Il hésitait parfois à se confier à Remus, mais se disait à chaque fois que le pauvre avait bien assez de problèmes de son côté.

Toujours devant la porte, Sirius avala sa salive, inspira puis expira profondément, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se préparait à rebrousser chemin et retourner dans sa propre chambre, lorsqu'il crut entendre un bruit à l'intérieur de celle de Harry. Il hésita, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas, mais il entendit alors distinctement des pas. Harry ne dormait pas non plus, apparemment. Soudain, Sirius se décida. Il inspira encore une fois, et posa la main sur la poignée. Il avait raté assez de choses comme ça dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ça aussi. Et il allait lui parler maintenant. Même s'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait lui dire…


	2. Où Harry fait de même

_Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer_

_To a question I can't ask_

_I don't know which way the feather falls_

_Or if I should blow it to the left_

_All the voices that are spinnin' around me_

_Trying to tell me what to say_

_Can I fly right behind you_

_And you can take me away_

(Nightingale, Norah Jones)

**Chapitre 2: Où Harry fait de même**

Harry Potter ne dormait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que lui et son parrain étaient allés se coucher après avoir nourri Buckbeak, et cela faisait autant d'heures qu'il se retournait sous ses couvertures. Encore un jour de moins où il avait trouvé le courage de parler à Sirius… Jusqu'à la dernière minute, il avait réfléchi à la manière dont il pourrait bien commencer une discussion. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se lancer tout simplement, quitte à bredouiller n'importe quoi au départ. Mais lorsque Sirius et lui s'étaient retrouvés chacun devant leur porte, la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était de souhaiter bonne nuit à son parrain. Puis il était entré dans sa chambre, s'était assis sur son lit, et s'était traité d'imbécile.

Quand il était chez les Dursley ou à Poudlard, il souhaitait toujours pouvoir voir Sirius et lui parler, et maintenant qu'il vivait dans la même maison que lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dire qu'il était censé sauver le monde des sorciers, mais qu'il était incapable d'avoir une conversation suivie avec son propre parrain ! C'était tout bonnement ridicule ! Jusque-là, il s'était toujours trouvé des excuses, invoquant le fait qu'il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, par exemple, et que le moment n'était peut-être pas choisi. Mais aujourd'hui, franchement, il n'en avait aucune: ils étaient seuls, et ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire. Et pourtant, cela n'avait fait aucune différence.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait pas cette maison, il n'aimait pas cette chambre, et en particulier le portrait qui en ornait le mur. Et si lui se sentait si mal dans cette ancienne demeure, il n'osait pas imaginer l'effet qu'elle devait avoir sur Sirius. Lui, au moins, il avait la perspective de rejoindre Poudlard à la fin des vacances, mais son parrain resterait encore enfermé ici pendant Merlin savait combien de temps…

Voilà encore un sujet qu'il aurait voulu aborder avec Sirius. Un parmi d'autres. C'était peut-être ça le problème ? Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il aurait voulu poser, tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu connaître au sujet de ses parents et des Maraudeurs… qu'il ne savait finalement pas par où commencer. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas franchement habitué à avoir le droit de poser des questions, non plus. En général, les Dursley n'appréciaient pas trop qu'il demande quoi que ce soit, même s'il ne s'agissait que du sel à table. De plus, Sirius et lui n'avaient eu que très peu d'occasions de se parler face à face. Ils s'étaient surtout écrit, mais que peut-on écrire dans une lettre quand on a peur qu'elle soit interceptée par le Ministère ou par Voldemort ?

Fatigué de rester couché sans que cela ne serve à rien, Harry se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre. Pour la vue qu'elle offrait, cela ne valait pas vraiment la peine, mais c'était toujours différent du plafond qu'il fixait depuis de si longues heures.

Le problème, aussi, c'est qu'il refusait d'inquiéter Sirius. Harry craignait que son parrain, s'il avait le moindre doute sur son bonheur, sa sécurité ou sa santé, se mette dans des situations impossibles pour essayer de l'aider. Et Sirius avait déjà suffisamment souffert sans avoir en plus à risquer sa liberté, ou sa vie, pour lui. Harry savait très bien que l'ancien Maraudeur se sentait responsable de la mort de ses parents, et qu'il faisait tout ça pour se racheter. Mais il n'était _pas_ coupable, même s'il refusait de le croire. Et il avait le droit de profiter de sa vie. On lui en avait déjà volé douze ans…

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était injuste, tellement injuste !

A chaque fois que Harry pensait à ce que Sirius avait vécu, sa poitrine se contractait. Sa famille l'avait rejeté. Un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait trahi et condamné à passer ce qui aurait dû être sa vie entière à Azkaban. On l'avait envoyé là-bas sans aucune forme de procès. Tout le monde, même ceux qui le connaissaient bien, l'avait cru coupable, et personne n'avait rien fait pour lui. Et il avait passé douze ans à ressasser ses remords et sa rage, sans espoir d'en sortir. Douze ans en compagnie de Détraqueurs… Quand Harry y songeait, il en était malade. Lui-même n'avait été soumis à l'influence de ces créatures que quelques fois, mais cela faisait partie de ses pires souvenirs… Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire d'y être constamment confronté, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, et cela pendant des années.

Heureusement, Sirius avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais il avait ensuite passé deux ans à fuir, sans pouvoir prouver son innocence. Entre-temps, il avait même failli recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Harry vivait dans la constante crainte que cela se produise à nouveau. C'était, à son avis, la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à qui que ce soit. Et maintenant, Sirius était enfermé ici, dans ce manoir où il aurait voulu ne jamais remettre les pieds, à voir les autres membres de l'Ordre partir en mission, sans pouvoir jamais rien entreprendre. Au lieu de cela, il devait écouter le portrait de sa mère le traiter de tous les noms, subir les sarcasmes de Snape, et supporter les remarques de Madame Weasley…

Harry appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide. Pourquoi donc ne pouvaient-ils pas au moins le laisser tranquille ?

Harry avait toujours beaucoup aimé la mère de Ron. C'était même la seule personne qui se soit jamais comportée comme une mère pour lui. Mais quand elle critiquait Sirius, il n'était pas loin de la détester. Il savait qu'elle pensait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était _pas_ son fils. Harry se sentait flatté qu'elle le considère ainsi, mais les Weasley, c'étaient la famille de Ron, pas la sienne. Sa famille, c'était Sirius… et Remus, aussi. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs.

A cette pensée, Harry sourit. _Padfoot et Moony_…

C'était la seule famille dont il voulait, d'ailleurs. Elle avait beau être petite, et bizarrement composée, il s'en fichait. Auprès d'eux, il se sentait à sa place. Ils avaient chacun leurs "cicatrices" à porter, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils se comprenaient si bien.

D'un autre côté, Harry avait peur qu'à cause de lui, Sirius n'ait jamais la chance de reconstruire sa vie. Il savait que son parrain se sentait obligé de remplir la dette qu'il croyait avoir envers à son père. Mais il ne voulait pas représenter une charge pour Sirius. Après tout, Harry n'était que son filleul. Sirius l'avait à peine connu avant d'être jeté en prison. Si ça se trouvait, il aurait peut-être voulu fonder sa propre famille… Une vraie famille, pas comme celle qu'il avait connue étant enfant. Ou alors il préférerait être carrément libre, sans attache d'aucune sorte. Et Harry s'en voulait.

Son souffle avait couvert la vitre de buée. Ne voyant plus rien à l'extérieur, Harry se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Harry s'en voulait, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de Sirius. Et il avait honte. Après tout, il avait déjà quinze ans : il n'était plus un bébé. Ron, lui, protestait quand sa mère l'embrassait ou le prenait dans ses bras. Harry, au fond de lui, aurait bien voulu recevoir de telles marques d'affection. Il aurait voulu se sentir rassuré. Étrangement, il avait l'impression, quand Sirius était là, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il savait que c'était idiot, mais cette pensée était agréable. Sirius ne faisait peut-être pas partie de sa famille, mais il comptait infiniment plus pour Harry que tous les Dursley de l'univers. Il aimait l'idée que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui, et qu'il avait une personne vers qui se tourner en cas de problème.

Harry tournait toujours en rond, prisonnier de ses pensées autant que de ces quatre murs.

Seulement, il n'osait pas le montrer à Sirius. Il avait peur d'être ridicule. Si, bébé, il avait peut-être essayé de se montrer affectueux envers son oncle et sa tante, ses efforts avaient vite été découragés. En fait, il n'avait jamais appris à montrer ses sentiments. Ce qui faisait qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions sur ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius. _Sirius Black_, son parrain. C'était quoi, un parrain ? Un ami ? Harry n'avait pas du tout la même relation avec Sirius qu'avec Ron. Une sorte de frère aîné ? Ça y ressemblait déjà plus: Harry voyait Sirius comme quelqu'un à qui il pouvait demander conseil, mais aussi avec qui il pouvait plaisanter. Quoique… il représentait encore plus que ça pour lui. Alors… un père ? Mais Sirius n'était pas son père. Harry savait qui était son père, et il savait aussi qu'il ne le connaîtrait jamais.

Harry retourna près de la fenêtre et s'adossa contre la vitre. Ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le haut de son armoire, là où se trouvait l'Eclair de Feu que Sirius lui avait offert.

Quand il y pensait, la confiance absolue qu'il avait en Sirius était étrange, d'ailleurs. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait soudain cru, cette fameuse nuit dans la Cabane hurlante. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'à partir de la minute où il avait fait confiance à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait décidé qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Sirius le méritait. Après tout, il s'était quand même enfui d'Azkaban pour le protéger. Lors du tournoi des Trois sorciers, il avait même vécu des semaines dans une grotte, à se nourrir de rats. La question était: est-ce que Harry méritait tout cela ? _Non._ Il ne méritait sans doute pas que Sirius gâche ce qui lui restait de sa vie pour lui.

Harry se décolla soudain de la fenêtre et se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire, à la recherche de l'album de photos que Hagrid lui avait donné. L'ayant enfin trouvé, il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la photo qui montrait Sirius au mariage de ses parents. Il se rappelait encore quand, juste après avoir appris que le meilleur ami de son père - _son parrain !_ - était accusé d'avoir trahi ses parents, il avait furieusement cherché cette photo, pour voir la tête du type qui était responsable de la mort de son père et de sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas compris : Sirius avait l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo, il souriait d'un air si sincère que Harry n'avait pas réussi à se convaincre que ce visage appartenait à la personne dont le portrait s'affichait dans les rues à l'époque… Ce sourire, Harry l'avait retrouvé sur les traits de son parrain lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui et qu'il avait accepté. Qu'il avait eu l'air heureux à cet instant ! Harry aussi était heureux. C'était le second meilleur souvenir de sa vie, juste après le jour où il avait appris qu'il allait quitter les Dursley pour Poudlard.

Harry reporta son attention sur la photo. A l'époque aussi, Sirius était heureux. Il devait sûrement avoir des plans, des projets pour son futur. Il était tellement intelligent, drôle, doué : il aurait pu réussir n'importe quoi dans sa vie ! Mais personne ne lui en avait laissé la chance.

Harry pensait souvent que Sirius lui aussi aurait mérité d'être consolé ou rassuré. Il l'admirait tellement d'avoir réussi à garder la tête haute et le sens de l'humour après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Sirius, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant près de lui. Il aurait voulu que son parrain se confie à lui, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs en le faisant parler d'Azkaban… Parfois, il se sentait même coupable de l'avoir empêché de tuer Wormtail. Et ne rien pouvoir faire pour qu'il soit innocenté le rendait fou. Il se sentait tellement inutile, tellement petit ! Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir effacer ce que Sirius avait vécu… Mais il savait que c'était impossible: son parrain devrait toujours garder ça au fond de lui. Et Harry avait mal pour lui.

Il soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il releva la tête, une expression décidée sur les traits. S'il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qui était arrivé à son parrain, il pouvait faire en sorte que son futur soit meilleur. Les yeux de Harry retombèrent sur la photo, et son cœur se serra. Même si ça voulait dire ne plus jamais revoir ce sourire, ni entendre ce rire si proche d'un aboiement.

Oui. Il pouvait faire quelque chose pour son parrain. Et c'était l'éloigner de lui. Si Sirius ne se sentait plus obligé de s'occuper de lui, il pourrait partir d'ici, quitter cette horrible maison, ne plus devoir obéir à l'Ordre. Bref, il aurait l'espoir de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Le sacrifice en valait la peine. Tout en valait la peine si cela pouvait faire le bonheur de Sirius.

Harry se leva et referma résolument l'album. Il allait le remettre au fond de l'armoire lorsqu'il lui échappa des mains et tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Harry resta immobile, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Mais tout était silencieux. Il se pencha pour ramasser le livre, et le reposa dans l'armoire. Au même moment, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Sirius ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Le manoir était censé être protégé, mais on ne savait jamais… Surtout que, pour une fois, Sirius et lui étaient seuls. Harry commença à paniquer. Oh non, pas aujourd'hui, pas avant que Sirius puisse s'échapper d'ici aussi ! Harry sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée, inspira un grand coup, et se prépara à l'ouvrir d'un coup sec.


	3. Où, le whisky aidant

_The smile on your face _

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand _

_Says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say best _

_When you say nothing at all_

(When You Say Nothing At All, Ronan Keating)

**Chapitre 3: Où, le whisky aidant… **

Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte, prenant Sirius par surprise. Son filleul se tenait sur la défensive, et sa baguette était dirigée contre lui.

" … Harry ? ", bredouilla-t-il.

" Si - Sirius ! "

Sirius sourit. " Lui-même. Pourrais-je savoir… " Puis soudain il comprit. " Tu - tu as cru que…? "

Harry baissa sa baguette en poussant un soupir de soulagement. " Ben… oui ", admit-il piteusement.

Sirius avança le bras comme s'il voulait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, mais se reprit au dernier moment et s'appuya au montant de la porte. " Tu as bien réagi. Après tout, on n'est jamais assez prudent. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur ", ajouta-t-il.

" Pas - pas grave. " Après un silence, Harry se risqua : " Euh… Tu - tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? "

Sirius, très étonné par l'accueil qu'il avait reçu, en avait pour un instant totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle il était là. Du coup, toutes les phrases d'introduction qu'il avait préparées dans sa tête s'étaient envolées, et il se retrouvait comme un imbécile, sans savoir quoi dire.

" Euh… C'est-à-dire que… je passais par là, et… j'ai entendu du bruit, donc je me suis dit que tu ne dormais pas,… et je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait ", balbutia-t-il. " Tout - tout va bien ? "

" Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ", répondit immédiatement Harry. " C'est juste que j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'essayais de trouver de quoi m'occuper, et j'ai fait tomber quelque chose par terre. Je t'ai pas réveillé, au moins ? ", demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

" Oh non, ne t'en fais pas ! J'arrivais pas à dormir non plus, à vrai dire… ", expliqua Sirius avec un petit sourire. Puis, comme frappé d'une idée: " Dis, vu qu'on est tous les deux réveillés…Je boirais bien quelque chose, tu me tiendrais compagnie ? "

" Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ? ", répondit Harry, pris au dépourvu.

" Ok. Alors, tu m'attends là ? Je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut. "

" Mais je peux descendre aussi… "

" Non non, reste ici. Ou non, plutôt mieux. Vas dans ma chambre. Elle est plus accueillante que la cuisine, plus grande que la tienne, et il y a une cheminée. J'arrive ! ", s'exclama Sirius en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

Il espérait que ces quelques minutes de solitude lui permettraient de reprendre ses esprits. Comme d'habitude, la vue de son filleul lui avait fait perdre toute contenance, et il ne savait plus où il en était.

Harry, quant à lui, avait été un peu étonné par la réaction de son parrain. Néanmoins, il obéit et se rendit dans sa chambre, où il s'assit sur le canapé, laissant la porte ouverte pour Sirius. Là, il essaya de réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pensait pas avoir à se poser cette question avant le lendemain matin, mais il était décidé à saisir cette chance. Seulement, il savait très bien que, dès que Sirius réapparaîtrait, avec son grand sourire et son regard affectueux, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouiraient. Il fallait donc qu'il soit prêt.

Sirius était remonté. Arrivé devant sa porte, il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Harry était assis, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains, une expression à la fois pensive et résolue sur le visage. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de son filleul ? Il secoua la tête. S'il parlait à Harry, il avait une chance de le découvrir. Et il entra d'un pas décidé.

Harry leva la tête. Son parrain arborait toujours son sourire irrésistible, et ses yeux pétillaient malicieusement. D'une main, il tenait deux verres, et de l'autre, une bouteille. Une bouteille… qui n'avait pas l'air de contenir de la Bièraubeurre… ni aucune boisson que Harry avait jamais goûtée. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Sirius.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit. Il posa les deux verres sur la table qui faisait face au canapé, avant de tendre la bouteille à son filleul. " Réserve de la famille Black. Meilleure marque, provenance directe des Etats-Unis. Si ça se trouve, elle date encore de l'époque de la prohibition. "

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent. " Du… du whisky ! "

Sirius hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que faisait l'adolescent. " Mais oui mon cher. Apparemment, tu n'en as jamais bu. Tu es plus raisonnable que ton père et moi. A ton âge, on avait déjà profité de sa cape pour se faufiler dans la cave des Trois Balais et en piquer une bouteille ", expliqua-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. " Non, jamais. "

" Il est donc grand temps que je fasse ton éducation ", déclara Sirius d'un air très sérieux, en remplissant leurs verres. Il en tendit un à Harry. " Mais… pas un mot à Molly, d'accord ? Elle me tuerait si elle savait que je te débauche à un si jeune âge… ", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry attrapa son verre. " Juré ! Je suis pas fou… ", répondit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Sirius leva le sien. " A ta santé, donc ! "

Harry approcha le verre de ses lèvres, et les y trempa. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Il avala, bien conscient que Sirius l'observait.

" Alors, premières impressions ? ", lui demanda ce dernier.

" Pas mal. C'est pas pire que la pimentine… ", plaisanta Harry. Puis il ajouta soudain: " Est-ce que ça marche ? "

" Marche ! ", s'étonna Sirius. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Je veux dire… est-ce que ça peut faire oublier certaines choses ? ", expliqua Harry en évitant de regarder son parrain.

Sirius ne répondit d'abord rien. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son filleul, la tête penchée de côté, essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux, ou s'il lui demandait ça pour rire. _Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux, ma parole !_

" Oui, ça marche. Malheureusement, l'effet n'est que temporaire… Quelle que soit la quantité absorbée, et je parle d'expérience ", répondit-il enfin.

Harry regardait toujours son verre. " Dommage ! Mais bon, c'est toujours ça de pris… " Et il reprit une gorgée.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Ni Harry ni Sirius n'osaient prendre la parole, et ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à fixer le fond de leur verre éternellement. Harry frissonna. Même en plein été, le manoir de la famille Black était impossible à réchauffer. A croire que la température reflétait l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ces lieux. Vêtu de son pyjama, qui consistait pourtant en un pantalon de training et un pull à capuche, il grelottait presque. Espérant se réchauffer, il se recroquevilla au fond du canapé. Sirius remarqua le mouvement de son filleul.

" Oh, désolé ! ", s'excusa-t-il en se levant immédiatement. Il semblait être monté sur ressorts. " Je t'ai fait venir ici pour la cheminée, et j'ai complètement oublié d'allumer un feu. Bon, il faut aussi dire que j'ai eu l'occasion de m'habituer au froid, et qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que j'en souffre… ", ajouta-t-il. Son ton était enjoué, et il avait lancé ça comme une plaisanterie, mais Harry reçut cette phrase comme une décharge électrique.

Il savait pertinemment que son parrain faisait allusion au temps qu'il avait passé dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. Comment pouvait-il en parler avec un tel détachement ? A nouveau, Harry eut l'envie désespérée de pouvoir aider Sirius, de lui faire oublier tout ça, de le consoler… Mais franchement, il se voyait mal prendre son parrain dans ses bras ! En désespoir de cause, il se décida alors à mettre son plan à exécution, et immédiatement.

" Sirius, je - ", commença-t-il courageusement.

" Harry, je - ", se lança Sirius au même moment, se détournant du feu qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, se regardant les yeux ronds, et l'air un peu bête. Puis ils se sourirent d'un air gêné avant de baisser la tête, l'un agissant presque comme l'exacte reflet de l'autre.

Soudain, Sirius releva les yeux. " A toi l'honneur, Harry ", déclara-t-il. _Non, je ne suis pas lâche ! Seulement, s'il me parle, je saurai peut-être enfin ce qu'il a dans le crâne. _

A ces mots, Harry sentit son estomac se serrer, un peu comme avant un match de Quidditch. _Cette fois, plus moyen de reculer… _Il leva la tête pour rencontrer le sourire encourageant de son parrain. _Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de faire ça ! Comment je peux lui dire de s'en aller quand je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de pouvoir rester avec lui ? _

Etonné par le silence de l'adolescent, Sirius était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut coupé net dans son élan. En effet, Harry s'était enfin décidé, et il sortit d'une traite : " Sirius, je – j'ai réfléchi, et je crois que ce serait mieux que tu partes d'ici. "

Après quoi Harry baissa à nouveau la tête, et se mit à observer le tapis. Voilà, il l'avait dit. Sans les formes, bien sûr, mais il l'avait dit.

Sirius restait figé sur place, continuant de regarder droit devant lui, complètement sonné. Son esprit tournait dans le vide. _Hein ! Je sais bien que je ne fais pas un parrain exemplaire, mais de là à – _Soudain, il se rendit compte que le dos de Harry tremblait. Sa capuche lui était tombée sur la tête, lui dissimulant son expression._ Qu'est-ce que - ? _Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il resta bêtement où il était, à fixer son filleul. Puis il se secoua enfin, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

En sentant son parrain prendre lentement place sur le canapé, Harry se recroquevilla encore plus dans son coin. _Il doit me détester après ce que je lui ai dit ! Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… Il aura envie de partir, au moins._

Sirius n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière le comportement de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer quoi, mais il le _sentait_. C'était un des avantages de son côté canin… Et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Lorsque son filleul eut un mouvement de recul, il le saisit par le bras. Il entendit alors une exclamation étouffée, et le lâcha immédiatement. _J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque, mais quand même…_

" Harry ? Je t'ai fait mal ? "

Toujours dissimulé sous sa capuche, Harry marmonna : " Non… enfin, si. Mais c'est pas ta faute, c'est là où… où Wormtail m'a… "

" Oh. Je suis désolé… je pensais pas que ça te faisait encore mal. " Puis, après un silence : " Harry ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux. "

Harry remua, mal à l'aise, mais n'obéit pas. Sirius se chargea alors de lui relever le menton.

" Harry, je veux que tu me répètes ce que tu viens de me dire en me regardant dans les yeux. " Il inspira puis expira profondément. " Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu veuilles que je parte. Après tout, tu ne me connais pratiquement pas, et on ne peut pas dire que j'aie rempli avec succès mon rôle de parrain jusque-là ", dit-il en essayant de garder un ton léger. " Je te jure que j'accepterai. Mais je veux que tu me le dises en me regardant dans les yeux."

Harry se crispa. _Et c'est encore lui qui a l'air de s'excuser… Il va avoir tellement de peine… Mais il faut que j'y arrive ! _Harry prit sa respiration, essayant de rassembler son courage, et leva les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Sirius. " Oui – " Mais ce qu'il y vit l'arrête net. Son parrain faisait tous ses efforts pour garder une expression détachée, mais Harry sentait qu'il attendait sa réponse comme un verdict. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Des yeux perdus derrière le voile qu'Azkaban y avait laissé, et qui ne les quittait qu'en de rares occasions. Ce voile venait de retomber. Harry ferma les yeux, serra les lèvres, et baissa la tête.

" Non ", déclara-t-il, vaincu. " C'est pas ça… Bien sûr que je voudrais que tu restes. Seulement… " Il avait beaucoup de peine à s'exprimer : c'était comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge. " Je ne veux pas non plus que tu gâches ta vie ici ! Tu as déjà suffisamment souffert… "

Harry entendit distinctement son parrain pousser un soupir – un soupir de soulagement. " Mais Harry, je ne trouve pas qu'en remplissant mon rôle de parrain et en essayant de mettre un terme aux agissements de Voldemort je sois en train de gâcher ma vie. "

Harry l'interrompit par un grognement ironique et se décida enfin à le regarder. " Ah oui ? Moi, je trouve plutôt que tu t'es échappé d'une prison pour atterrir dans une autre. " Au moment où il eut dit ces mots, il les regretta. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air sarcastique, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela le révoltait que Sirius pense d'abord aux autres avant de penser à lui. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui avait réussi jusqu'ici.

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis soupira. " C'est vrai, Harry ", avoua-t-il sans avoir l'air fâché le moins du monde, " je me sens enfermé ici. Mais au moins ça me permet d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passe, et surtout de rester en contact avec toi. "

" Mais tu mérites mieux, Sirius ! ", s'exclama Harry avec véhémence. " Il ne faut pas te sentir obligé – "

" Obligé ? Tu crois que je me sens obligé de m'occuper de toi ? " Sirius n'en revenait pas. _J'ai donc été si mauvais que ça, pour qu'il ne comprenne même pas -_ " D'accord, au départ, je me suis senti obligé d'honorer la promesse que j'avais faite à ton père. Mais après… Harry, il n'y a pas que ça ! Je - " _Non, je ne peux pas le dire. Je – ne – peux - pas. De toute façon, James me le disait déjà à l'époque, que j'étais un handicapé du cœur ! _" De toute façon, c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire ", termina-t-il lamentablement en détournant les yeux.

Harry le regardait fixement. _C'est le moment où jamais de lui dire quelque chose. Il faut qu'il comprenne une bonne fois. Allez, maintenant ! _

" Sirius ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. "

Sirius releva la tête, un peu étonné, et fit un vague signe de la main.

" Sirius, ce n'est pas ta faute. "

" Je sais… ", répondit ce dernier en hochant distraitement la tête. _Ben oui que je le sais, on n'arrête pas de me le répéter… Comme si ça changeait quelque chose !_

" Ce n'est pas ta faute ", insista Harry. _Je ne sais pas si ça va servir à quelque chose, mais au moins j'aurai essayé ! _

" J'ai compris, Harry. " _Mais à quoi il joue, là ?_

" Sirius… "

" Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, là, Harry ? ", demanda Sirius en se tournant carrément vers son filleul.

" Ce – n'est – pas – ta – faute ", répéta ce dernier.

Cette fois, Sirius se leva brusquement et alla se placer devant la cheminée. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? _Ses yeux le piquaient d'une façon tout à fait désagréable et inhabituelle. _Oh, reprends-toi, Padfoot ! C'est pas le moment de craquer…_ Il se mit à remuer les bûches pour se donner une contenance.

" Sirius. "

" Arrête ça, Harry, d'accord ? ", le coupa Sirius, le dos toujours tourné contre son filleul, et la voix plus étranglée qu'il n'aurait voulu.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. "

Sirius se retourna d'un coup, l'air presque fâché. Mais il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Soudain, il porta la main devant ses yeux et baissa la tête. Les épaules affaissées, il resta prostré, sans bouger. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se reprendre et de se calmer en respirant, un sanglot manquait de lui échapper. _Oh, Merlin… Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai…_

Harry, après une courte hésitation, se leva et s'avança vers son parrain. Timidement, il lui posa la main sur le bras. Sirius le repoussa violemment, et s'éloigna, lui tournant à nouveau le dos. Harry voyait bien que son parrain essayait désespérément de ne pas perdre la face devant lui, et qu'il n'était pas loin de sortir de la pièce. Il le laissa un moment tranquille, puis se rapprocha et, sans rien dire, vint se serrer contre lui. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne réagit pas. Harry le serra plus fort, et finalement, Sirius se détendit légèrement et lui rendit son étreinte, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

" Ça va, Sirius… ", murmura Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour faire comprendre à son parrain qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais Harry l'entendit avaler sa salive et renifler. Enfin, il marmonna d'un ton étranglé:

" Espèce de petit salopard… Tu as réussi ton coup, hein ? Remus aussi a essayé, mais apparemment tu es plus malin que lui… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayé ? ", demanda innocemment Harry.

" De me faire pleurer, tiens ! "

" Mais il me semble pas que tu pleures… "

Sirius eut une exclamation étouffée. " Je peux te jurer que si tu me répètes ça encore une fois… "

Harry eut une demi seconde d'hésitation avant d'ouvrir la bouche. " Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sirius. "

Au lieu d'éclater en sanglots, Sirius lui donna un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. _Lui apprendra !_ " Sadique, va ! ", protesta-t-il d'une voix encore incertaine.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire timide, mais où pointait une trace d'espièglerie. _Merlin, on dirait James quand il venait de faire une connerie et qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner… _

Tous deux évitaient de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Sirius était très mal à l'aise d'avoir craqué à ce point devant son filleul, lui qui avait toujours été fier de ne jamais trahir ses émotions. Harry, quant à lui, avait un peu honte d'avoir mis son parrain dans un état pareil, même s'il était persuadé que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Finalement, il se tourna obligeamment, laissant à Sirius le temps de se remettre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table et leurs verres abandonnés.

" Sirius ? " Il entendit son parrain faire un mouvement brusque : il s'attendait sûrement au pire.

" Je peux encore avoir du whisky ? "

Encore crispé, Sirius rit nerveusement. " Tu profites que je sois dans un état de faiblesse, hein ? Note que tu as raison, et je dois dire que j'en ai bien besoin moi-même… " Il se dirigea vers la table et remplit leurs deux verres. " Mais juste un fond, d'accord ? Je fais un piètre parrain, mais si je pouvais au moins éviter de soûler mon filleul à la première occasion… " Il tendit son verre à Harry, qui put constater qu'il avait retrouvé son sourire.

" Moi je trouve pas que tu sois un si mauvais parrain que ça… "

" Ah oui ? Honnêtement, il faut avouer que Molly a raison quelque part : je _suis_ irresponsable, c'est un fait. "

" Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, justement ", déclara Harry en se baissant juste à temps pour échapper à la main de l'ancien Maraudeur, qui cherchait visiblement à lui apprendre le respect.

Quand ils se furent calmés, tous deux se rassirent sur le canapé pour déguster leur whisky. Soudain, Harry se souvint de quelque chose.

" Sirius ? "

" Hmm ? ", demanda distraitement ce dernier, plongé dans ses pensées.

" Tu voulais me dire quoi avant, en fait ? "

" Avant ? Ahhhh… Eh bien, je - ", il s'arrêta, réfléchissant comment exprimer au mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. " Tu sais, Harry, il faut que tu saches que ton parrain est un vieil homme irresponsable, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et que son séjour à Azkaban n'a pas arrangé. J'ai donc pris la mauvaise habitude de ruminer mes pensées, et – Je réfléchissais à l'avenir, et à comment - " Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Il n'allait nulle part… Se tournant d'un air décidé vers son filleul, il lâcha : " La vérité, Harry, c'est que je suis absolument mort de peur à l'idée de devoir m'occuper de toi. En fait, je suis terrifié parce que je suis sûr que je vais me planter à un moment ou à un autre. Voilà. "

Harry était sans voix. Il avait imaginé plein de choses, mais jamais il n'avait songé à ça. " Mais – " , bredouilla-t-il.

Sirius le coupa: " Tu n'as qu'à voir juste maintenant. Franchement, c'est le monde à l'envers. "

" Je vois pas en quoi. "

" Harry… C'est moi qui suis censé t'aider, te réconforter, pas l'inverse. "

" Ah oui ? Je vois pas pourquoi. Qui est-ce qui était là pour toi pendant douze ans, à Azkaban, hein ? "

Sirius le regarda les yeux ronds. _Là, il a touché juste…_ _Mais ce n'est pas à lui d'essayer de me récupérer maintenant… _" D'accord, il n'y avait personne. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de – "

" Pourquoi, ce n'est pas à ça que ça sert, la famille ? "

Sirius sourit. " Tu es têtu, toi, hein ? N'empêche que c'est moi qui suis censé remplir le rôle de parent, ici. Pas que j'aie une grande expérience, mais bon… "

" Il me semble que tu es têtu aussi… ", remarqua Harry. " De toute façon, étant donné que j'ai pas une grande expérience dans le rôle de – enfin, dans mon rôle non plus… "

" Ok, j'abandonne ! ", se rendit Sirius en levant les mains. " On forme une belle équipe tous les deux, hein ? ", plaisanta-t-il encore. Voyant son filleul lui répondre en souriant, il fut submergé par une émotion qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressentie. _Peut-être que je comprends enfin James… _Cette pensée le décida à ajouter quelque chose qu'il voulait dire à Harry depuis bien longtemps.

" Harry ? Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire, et il faut que je profite de ce que l'alcool m'encourage pour le faire, sinon tu ne l'entendras jamais. Je voulais te dire que je – Tes parents doivent être très fiers de toi, Harry. " Il sourit, et ajouta : " Je peux d'ailleurs presque entendre James me chanter tes louanges… "

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ", demanda Harry, espérant désespérément qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir.

" Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il était avec ta mère, quand il a commencé à sortir avec elle. Tu peux demander à Remus. Tu l'aurais entendu à l'époque ! Il pouvait en parler des heures, à passer en revue toutes ses qualités… " Sirius pouffa en se rappelant la fois où lui, Remus et Peter étaient sortis l'un après l'autre de leur dortoir, laissant James continuer à parler tout seul. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de se rendre compte que son public avait disparu.

" Bref ", dit-il en revenant au présent, " ce qui est sûr, c'est que je peux te jurer qu'ils doivent être très fiers de toi, où qu'ils soient. " Après une seconde d'hésitation, il ajouta : " En tout cas, moi, je le suis. " _Ben tu vois, quand tu veux!_

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry ne réussit qu'à sourire bêtement d'un air gêné. Sirius lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr de pouvoir parler sans bafouiller, Harry déclara : "J'imagine que moi aussi il faut que je profite de l'occasion - et du whisky peut-être aussi", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, " pour te dire quelque chose, Sirius. " Ce dernier le regardait avec curiosité. " Je – je t'admire beaucoup, tu sais", bredouilla-t-il. Ce fut au tour de son parrain de prendre une légère teinte rosée. _Bien fait ! _

Sirius avala sa salive. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. _Je supporte beaucoup moins les compliments qu'avant, moi… ça va pas du tout, ça ! _

" Ben… je ne sais pas si je mérite cette admiration, mais… " Il se racla la gorge. " Par contre, j'espère que tu ne vas pas finir par me dire que tu me respectes, aussi, parce que ça me filerait un sacré coup de vieux ! "

Harry le regarda d'un œil critique, faisant semblant de réfléchir profondément, puis déclara: " Te respecter, toi ? " Il secoua la tête. " Non… je crois pas, non. " Puis il sourit malicieusement.

Sirius éclata de rire. " Me voilà rassuré, alors ! " Harry se mit à rire.

Brusquement, Sirius retrouva son sérieux. Etonné, Harry s'arrêta lui aussi de rire, et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à son parrain.

" Harry ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? ", lui demanda ce dernier. _C'est peut-être pas le moment, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de savoir…_

" Bien sûr ! ", répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

" Pourquoi – pourquoi tu m'as cru ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? "

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'était déjà posé ces questions plusieurs fois, et, franchement, il ne se l'expliquait toujours pas à lui-même. _Ça a l'air très important pour Sirius, pourtant…_

" Je – je sais pas, Sirius ", admit-il enfin. " En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais cru à cette histoire. Je veux dire : que tu avais trahi mon père. Enfin si, je l'ai cru. " _Oh là là, c'est difficile à expliquer !_ " Mais quand je regardais ta photo, tu sais : celle au mariage de mes parents… ben je devais faire des efforts pour me persuader que c'était toi qu'on accusait de tout ça. " Soudain, il déclara : " Peut-être que dans la cabane, tout d'un coup, c'est toi sur cette photo que j'ai revu. Et j'ai su que j'avais raison. " _Pas très clair ce que je viens de dire… Mais je peux pas faire mieux ! _

Sirius resta d'abord silencieux, comme s'il avait besoin de laisser ces informations faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Harry le regardait anxieusement, espérant que son parrain avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin, Sirius reprit la parole. " Merci, Harry. " Il sourit. " Merci. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que ta confiance représente pour moi - "

" Si ", l'interrompit Harry. Soudain timide, il poursuivit néanmoins : " J'imagine que ça doit être comme de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. "

Cette fois sans hésitation, Sirius passa alors son bras autour des épaules de son filleul. Harry posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, et tous deux restèrent ainsi, sans parler, pendant quelques instants.

Soudain, Harry pouffa. Surpris, Sirius baissa la tête vers lui. " Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? "

" Je me disais… C'est peut-être ton côté chien, aussi. "

" _Mon côté chien_ ? " _J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui faire boire du whisky, moi… _" Mais de quoi tu parles ? "

" Ben, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te faisais confiance. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les chiens, non ? Qu'ils sont loyaux, fidèles… " Harry s'interrompit au moment où sa capuche lui tombait sur les yeux, enfoncé sur sa tête par la main de son parrain. _Apparemment, il a compris cette fois…_

S'il avait pu le voir, Harry aurait remarqué qu'un sourire se dessinait au coin des lèvres de son parrain, et qu'une lueur brillait dans son regard. Peut-être aurait-il alors deviné que cela annonçait le retour de son côté Maraudeur.

_Il veut le voir, mon côté chien ? Ben il va le voir… _Sirius donna un petit coup de tête à son filleul, un peu comme un chien qui veut jouer. Harry se remit à rire, tout en cherchant à se débarrasser de son capuchon. Sirius recommença, en insistant un peu. Par jeu, Harry le repoussa. Son parrain essaya alors de l'attraper, mais Harry, enfin libéré, se saisit du coussin qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et le lui envoya en pleine figure. Étourdi par le choc, Sirius secoua la tête – offrant une ressemblance certaine avec un chien qui s'ébroue - puis lança le coussin contre son filleul.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour déclencher une véritable bataille. C'était à qui attraperait le plus vite le coussin pour l'envoyer dans la figure de l'autre. Bien sûr, se sachant seuls dans la maison, Sirius et Harry ne faisaient aucun effort pour rester discrets. Leurs éclats de rire et leurs exclamations s'entendaient de la cave au grenier. Au moment où Harry, couché sur le dos, essayait d'échapper à Sirius, qui lui maintenait les poignets afin de lui faire lâcher le coussin qu'il agrippait d'une main, un cri perçant retentit. Tous deux se figèrent. Ils purent alors entendre la voix désagréable de Madame Black, et les insultes qu'elle proférait.

Dégrisé, Sirius lâcha Harry et se rassit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Harry se releva, et regarda son parrain du coin de l'œil, navré.

" Tu – tu veux que je descende m'en occuper ? ", lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

" Non, laisse. Elle va se calmer toute seule ", répondit Sirius d'une voix fatiguée. _Tu vas la FERMER, vieille folle ! Ou tu vas continuer à me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout ? Au point où j'en suis, il ne te reste plus grand chose à faire. _

" Je – je suis désolé ", murmura encore Harry.

Sirius se passa les mains dans les cheveux et se secoua. " T'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave. " _Reprends-toi, Padfoot ! Ne la laisse pas tout gâcher._ " Enfin… j'imagine que ça devait pas être mieux chez ta tante, hein ? D'après ce que j'en ai entendu… ", dit-il dans un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry se crispa. Il n'avait jamais vraiment raconté à son parrain comment sa famille l'avait traité jusque-là. Il préférait éviter, car il ne savait pas comment Sirius réagirait.

" Harry ? ", l'appela Sirius pour regagner son attention. " A quoi tu penses ? "

" A rien, à rien ", mentit Harry. _Pitié, faites qu'il change de sujet…_

" En fait, comment c'était chez eux, alors ? Un parrain qui se respecte devrait en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de son filleul… ", plaisanta Sirius.

_Loupé ! _" Je – j'ai pas envie d'en parler ", répondit Harry d'une voix presque suppliante.

Son ton n'échappa pas à Sirius, qui pencha la tête de côté – d'une façon décidément très canine. " Harry… ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais…" _Zen,_ _Padfoot, zen. Il ne faut pas le brusquer, autrement il va se fermer comme une huître. _

Harry soupira. " C'est exactement pour ça que je ne veux pas t'en parler. "

" S'il te plaît, Harry. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ", insista gentiment Sirius. _Voilà, c'est ça… Tout en douceur… Comme Moony…_

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y échapperait pas, Harry fit néanmoins une dernière tentative. " D'accord. Mais si je te parle de mon passé, tu me parleras aussi du tien ? Moi aussi je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi. Même… même à propos d'Azkaban. "

Sirius se tendit. _Me voilà bien! Il est pas idiot, Pronglet…_ " Harry, je – Non, Harry, je ne te parlerai pas d'Azkaban. " Il ne laissa pas le temps à son filleul de protester. " En tout cas, pas encore. Mais je ne peux effectivement pas te demander de me raconter ta vie si je te refuse ça. Quoique je veux bien te parler de ma famille… Il y a déjà suffisamment à dire à ce sujet, je te promets ", expliqua-t-il en souriant tristement.

Harry hésita à insister. _Je suis sûr qu'il a besoin d'en parler… Mais il faut pas que j'exagère non plus. Et peut-être que si moi je fais un effort de mon côté et que je commence à raconter…_ Il hocha la tête. " D'accord. Je comprends. Alors moi je te raconte comment c'était chez les Dursley, et toi tu me racontes comment c'était ici, ça marche ? "

" Ça marche. " _Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle ! Mais franchement, je ne crois pas que j'arriverai jamais à en parler, même si Remus prétend le contraire._ " J'avais rencontré ta tante à l'époque… Je me rappelle m'être dit qu'elle ressemblait furieusement à un cheval. C'est toujours le cas ? "

Harry gloussa. " Oh oui… Et mon oncle ressemble à un morse, et mon cousin à un cochon… " Harry se tut. Il ne savait pas trop comment commencer.

" Alors ? Comment c'est de vivre dans une ménagerie pareille ? ", essaya de l'encourager Sirius.

Harry prit sa respiration. " Pas terrible. En fait, la plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible… " Et Harry lui raconta tout : son enfance passée à accomplir des tâches ménagères et à dormir dans le placard sous les escaliers, comment son oncle et sa tante lui avaient menti à propos de ses parents, la façon dont Dudley le prenait pour un punching-ball, la réaction d'oncle Vernon quand il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, leur crainte de tout ce qui avait trait au monde de la magie, puis leur terreur de voir débarquer Sirius à Privet Drive, sans oublier la tante Marge… Il raconta aussi ses deux premières années à Poudlard, et ses deux rencontres avec Voldemort.

Sirius l'écoutait passionnément. Son filleul n'avait que quinze ans, et il lui était déjà arrivé tellement de choses! Ses douze ans à Azkaban lui avaient bien sûr semblé une éternité, mais il avait néanmoins de la peine à se faire à l'idée que tant d'événements avaient pu se passer durant son emprisonnement. Dans sa cellule, il avait vieilli, mais il n'avait pas vu le monde évoluer. Et il avait encore un peu de peine à accepter que, dehors, la vie avait continué sans lui…

Plusieurs fois, il eut envie d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il pensait des Dursley. _Les enfoirés ! Si jamais je mets la main sur ce Vernon, je m'en vais lui arracher sa moustache poil par poil. Quant à son fils, il mériterait une autre leçon qu'une simple queue de cochon… Et sa sœur… Grrrrr ! Je voudrais bien que Padfoot croise ses chiens, tiens ! _Toutefois, il réussit à se contrôler. _Si Moony me voyait, il serait fier de moi. _Seuls la crispation de son poing ou un éclair dans ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer l'armoire de son filleul à sa propre cellule, et était atterré de savoir que Harry n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire. _Dire qu'il a réussi à devenir ce… ce jeune homme courageux et attentionné sans l'aide de personne… Merlin, mais à quoi je peux bien servir moi maintenant ?_

Harry en était arrivé à sa troisième année à Poudlard, que Sirius connaissait déjà en grande partie. S'il avait d'abord parlé avec hésitation, craignant à chaque instant la réaction de son parrain, il avait petit à petit pris confiance, et avait fini par tout lui raconter sans se poser de questions. A présent, il se sentait même soulagé d'avoir ainsi pu se confier à quelqu'un.

" Voilà, je t'ai tout dit. La suite, tu la connais. "

" Oui ", répondit Sirius. " C'est à ce moment-là que tu as essayé de me tuer ", le taquina-t-il.

" Je te ferai remarquer que de ton côté tu as essayé de m'étrangler… ", répliqua Harry.

" C'est vrai ", dit Sirius en riant. Après un silence, il ajouta : " Bon. Ben c'est mon tour, hein ? " Il n'avait franchement pas l'air enthousiaste. _Du courage, Padfoot ! C'est le moment de respecter ta promesse._

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Après avoir poussé un soupir, Sirius se lança lui aussi dans le récit de son enfance à Grimmauld Place. Il raconta les professeurs privés qui venaient lui donner des leçons, les soirées réunissant tous les sorciers de sang pur, c'est-à-dire à peu près les seules fois où il voyait ses parents, qui le présentaient avec fierté comme le futur héritier de la lignée. Il raconta comment son frère était continuellement ignoré, comment il s'en était toujours senti responsable…Et il expliqua le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en partant pour Poudlard. Arrivé là, il s'arrêta. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se remémorer tout ça. Bien sûr, à son retour dans cette maison, il avait forcément repensé à son enfance, mais jamais de façon si ordonnée, si… chronologique. Il avait l'impression qu'il réussissait enfin à y voir un peu plus clair. Il devait même admettre que cela lui avait fait du bien. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de continuer. Il était vidé. _Hé ben… le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je viens de passer une soirée riche en émotions ! _

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, dut le sentir, car il ne fit aucun commentaire. Sirius déclara alors : " Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ça m'a épuisé de parler. Je crois même que j'arriverai peut-être à dormir maintenant. Et toi ? "

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius remarqua que son filleul somnolait presque. Il sourit. _Faut dire que le whisky doit pas aider… _" Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ? " Harry marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une négation. Sirius n'insista pas et resserra son bras autour des épaules de son filleul. Les yeux fixés sur le feu, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un moment.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Harry pour voir s'il dormait. Son filleul ne bougeait pas et respirait calmement. Sirius lui retira ses lunettes de sa main libre et les posa sur la table basse. Puis, mu par une brusque impulsion, il se pencha sur lui et murmura " Merci, Harry" en l'embrassant sur le front. A sa grande surprise, Harry se redressa alors légèrement et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue, avant de reprendre rapidement sa position. Un peu gêné mais pas peu fier, Sirius le serra plus fort contre lui, et tous deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, pour l'une des rares fois de leur vie, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de cauchemar. Le lendemain, les membres de l'Ordre reviendraient, et avec eux leur cortège de problèmes. L'ancien prisonnier et le garçon qui avait survécu devraient reprendre leur rôle respectif et faire ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Mais pour l'instant, ils s'en fichaient complètement. Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste Sirius et Harry, et le seul rôle qui les intéressait de jouer, c'était celui de parrain et de filleul. Au moins pour cette nuit-là…


	4. On n'est jamais assez prudents

_I will try not to breathe, this decision is mine._

_I have lived a full life, and theses are the eyes_

_that I want you to remember. _

_I need something to fly over my grave again_

_I need something to breathe_

_I will try not to burden you, I can hold these inside._

_I will hold my breathe, until all these shivers subside, _

_I will try not to worry you_

_I have seen things that you will never see_

_Leave it to memory me. _

(Try not to breathe, R.E.M.)

**Chapitre 4 : On n'est jamais assez prudents**

Sirius fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui éclairait sa chambre. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, puis regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours assis sur le canapé – ce qui expliquait peut-être son désir de s'étirer pour soulager ses vertèbres douloureuses, et Harry était toujours collé contre lui – ce qui expliquait la nuit étonnamment paisible qu'il venait de passer. Sirius sourit. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait parlé à son filleul… Enfin, il aurait été plus exact de dire que c'était son filleul qui avait commencé à parler, mais le résultat était le même. Harry s'était confié à lui… et il s'était confié à Harry. Bon, ça, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers son filleul. Harry dormait encore profondément, aussi profondément que pouvait le faire James à l'époque, lui qui était si difficile à réveiller. Seulement, alors que Sirius adorait se charger de réveiller son meilleur ami de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, il n'avait aucune envie de réveiller son filleul. Au contraire de son père, Harry ne devait pas profiter d'un tel repos bien souvent. _Et Merlin sait pourtant qu'il en a besoin…_

Sirius fit gentiment glisser l'adolescent sur le canapé. Il se leva ensuite et alla chercher la couverture qui était restée sur son lit pour la poser sur Harry, qu'il se fit un plaisir de border. Il esquissa un sourire. _Heureusement pour lui comme pour moi qu'il est endormi… _Sirius regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur : il était juste 6 heures du matin. Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas censés revenir avant le début de l'après-midi. Harry et lui avaient donc encore une matinée entière à passer ensemble. Sirius était bien décidé à en profiter au maximum. Il se dit alors qu'il allait commencer cette journée en préparant un petit déjeuner copieux. _On a tous les deux bien besoin de prendre quelques kilos. Pour ça, je suis d'accord avec Molly ! _Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il ralluma le feu qui s'était éteint durant la nuit et jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry. Ce dernier s'était pelotonné sous la couverture et dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Sirius quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. En descendant les escaliers, il se mit à siffloter joyeusement, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Une fois dans la cuisine, il décida de commencer par se faire un café. Il ouvrit armoire après armoire, mais aucune ne contenait la moindre chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à un paquet de café. Toutefois, rien ne pouvait entamer la bonne humeur de Sirius aujourd'hui. Sans s'énerver, il frappa à la porte sous l'évier, là où Kreacher avait élu résidence, pour lui demander où il pourrait en trouver. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit alors la porte : pas la moindre trace de l'elfe de maison. _Et moi qui étais prêt à faire des efforts et à le lui demander gentiment… Tant pis pour lui !_ Toujours sifflotant, Sirius ressortit de la cuisine et descendit à la cave, où il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

En remontant, malheureusement, sa bonne humeur s'envola d'un coup. En effet, arrivé en haut des marches, il entendit un bruit, si léger que seule son ouïe canine était capable de le déceler. _Oh non…_ Immédiatement sur ses gardes, il sortit sa baguette et avança à pas de loup. Il tendit l'oreille. Ne remarquant plus rien d'anormal, il allait se risquer dans le couloir, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le bras droit retourné dans le dos et une baguette plantée dans la nuque. _Merde !_

« On ne bouge plus. » _Cette voix ?_ « Avance ! »

Sirius obtempéra et se laissa pousser sans résistance dans le hall d'entrée plongé dans la pénombre. Alors qu'il allait atteindre la cuisine, tentant le tout pour le tout, il se retourna brusquement et, réussissant à dégager son bras, appuya à son tour sa baguette contre la gorge de son adversaire.

« Tu bouges, t'es mort ! »

« BLACK ! »

Sirius plissa les yeux. Cette voix lui rappelait décidément quelqu'un. « Lumos ! »

« MOODY ! » De surprise, Sirius laissa retomber sa baguette. « N'auriez pas pu vous annoncer, non ? », croassa-t-il.

Sans répondre, Moody grogna : « Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Black ? Vous foutiez quoi là en bas ? »

« _J'habite ici_, Moody… Il me semble que j'ai le droit d'aller à la cave quand bon me semble ? »

Pour toute réponse, Moody se contenta de pousser un autre grognement. Sirius en profita pour demander à son tour : « Et vous, si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà là ? Je crois avoir le souvenir que personne ne devait remettre les pieds ici jusqu'à cet après-midi… ? »

« Avais un mauvais pressentiment, ai préféré venir vérifier les lieux… », maugréa l'Auror.

« Mmmmm… », commenta Sirius, le sourire en coin. « Bon. Vous voulez un café, maintenant que vous êtes là ? J'allais m'en faire un, avant de me retrouver la tête enfoncée dans le mur… »

« Pas de refus », laissa tomber Moody.

Tous deux entrèrent donc dans la cuisine. Tandis que Sirius s'affairait à préparer le café, Moody se mit à faire le tour de la pièce. Puis, il commença à ouvrir méthodiquement chaque armoire.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? », demanda Sirius en se retournant, après avoir observé le manège de son ancien chef quelques instants.

« Je fouille, Black ! On n'est jamais – «

« - assez prudents. Oui, je sais ! », le coupa Sirius en se retournant à nouveau vers son café et en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous savez, les seules créatures vicieuses que vous trouverez ici sont ma mère et Kreacher… Si ça vous intéresse, votre café est prêt », finit-il en posant deux tasses sur la table.

« Où est Potter ? », demanda Moody en s'installant en face de son ancien élève.

« En haut, dans ma chambre. Il dort encore. »

« Dans votre chambre ? », sursauta Moody. « Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec la sienne ? »

Sirius soupira. « Il n'y a pas de _problème_ - sauf peut-être mon ancêtre accroché au mur - dans sa chambre. On a DISCUTÉ dans la mienne, et c'est là qu'il s'est endormi, c'est tout. »

Peut-être que Moody remarqua la drôle d'expression que Sirius avait en disant cela, car il demanda d'un ton bourru : « Et… comment ça s'est passé ? »

Sirius sembla soudain se réveiller. « Comment ça s'est passé ? Mais… plutôt bien, si vous voulez tout savoir. Bon, si on excepte le fait qu'il a failli me faire fondre en larmes… »

« Pardon ! », s'exclama Moody.

« Non, laissez tomber… », répondit Sirius, les yeux dans le vague. Sur quoi, il devint très intéressé par sa tasse de café.

« Black. » Sirius ne réagit pas. « _Black !_ »

« Oui ? », répondit enfin ce dernier d'un air innocent.

« Il faut apprendre à vous laisser aller, Black. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de sursauter. « Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est vous qui me dites ça ? C'est Azkaban, ou vous avez passé votre temps à me répéter le contraire durant ma formation ? »

« Azkaban n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Black ! A l'époque, vous étiez jeune, irresponsable, casse-cou… »

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qui a changé exactement ? », le coupa Sirius d'un ton ironique. « A part que j'ai pris vingt ans de plus, bien sûr… »

Moody soupira. « Honnêtement, vous ne me facilitez pas les choses, Black. » Après un silence, il poursuivit : « Bon, effectivement, vous êtes toujours un peu casse-cou, c'est vrai. Mais _l'important »_, continua-t-il sans laisser Sirius l'interrompre, « c'est que vous n'êtes plus tout seul. Vous n'êtes plus, comment dire… sans attaches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Les yeux toujours fixés sur sa tasse de café, il réfléchissait. Enfin, il lâcha : « Et… vous trouvez que c'est une bonne chose ? Je veux dire, que j'aie cette… _responsabilité_ ? », demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Moody eut un de ses rares sourires. « Je ne vous dirai que ça, Black : ce gamin vous adore. » Sirius releva la tête. « Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. En fait, je trouve même qu'il vous admire un peu trop… »

Sirius se mit à rire doucement. « C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, justement. »

« De quoi ? », demanda Moody, étonné.

« Qu'il m'admirait… »

« Alors ? Il est où votre problème exactement, Black ? »

« Ben, c'est-à-dire… j'ai pas l'impression d'être vraiment fait pour ça, vous voyez… »

« Franchement, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Quand je vous voyais, il y a vingt ans, comme Auror, je me disais que vous étiez fait pour ce métier. Potter aussi était doué, mais il avait un problème : sa femme. »

Sirius gloussa.

« Je parle sérieusement, Black. On ne peut pas s'engager dans des missions dangereuses quand on pense à sa famille en même temps. Vous, vous n'aviez pas ce problème… »

« Pour ça… », ricana Sirius.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été très étonné en vous voyant avec le jeune Potter. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous en sortiriez aussi bien. »

« Parce que je m'en sors ? », dit Sirius d'un ton incrédule.

« Black, vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Vous êtes parfait, je vous dis ! » Comme une arrière-pensée, Moody ajouta d'une voix soudain très bourrue : « En fait, vous me ressemblez moins que ce je croyais. »

Sirius le regarda les yeux ronds. Puis il se reprit et déclara en souriant : « Allez savoir, Moody… »

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, puis eut un autre de ses sourires si rares. _Fait deux fois en même pas une heure… Comme quoi, les miracles existent ! _Soudain, Moody se redressa et sortit sa baguette. Sirius se mit à rire. Lui aussi pouvait entendre des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

« Euh… si vous voulez mon avis, ça doit être Harry ! »

« On n'est jamais – «

« - assez prudents, d'accord, d'accord », dit Sirius en levant les mains et les yeux au ciel.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Harry en entrant dans la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer son arrivée quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une baguette pointée contre lui. Il sursauta, mais se détendit en voyant à qui appartenait le bras qui tenait la baguette, et surtout en entendant la voix de son parrain. « Pas d'inquiétude, Harry, c'est Moody qui est un peu trop… _prudent_. »

Ce dernier fusilla Sirius du regard puis se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda : « Prouvez-moi que vous êtes Potter ! »

Essayant de ne pas rire, Harry répondit : « Euh… je veux bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Comment efface-t-on la carte du Maraudeur, Harry ? », s'interposa Sirius.

« On lui donne un coup de baguette en disant _méfait accompli_ », récita Harry en souriant.

« C'est lui, Moody. Laissez-le passer. »

Moody s'exécuta en grommelant.

« Vous pourriez peut-être lui dire bonjour, au moins ? », commenta Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. Moody marmonna un vague salut et se rassit devant son café. Sirius, derrière lui, leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et adressa un sourire narquois à Harry. Ce dernier pouffa. « Bonjour, Harry. Bien dormi ? »

Harry s'avança vers lui. « Comme un loir. Ça fait du bien… »

« A qui le dis-tu ! Et ce matin, comment tu vas ? Pas de mal de tête à signaler ? »

« Euh, non, ça va… », répondit Harry en hésitant.

« Je veux dire : tu n'as pas la _gueule de bois_, j'espère ? », insista Sirius d'un ton taquin.

Moody leva la tête et fronça les sourcils, mais Harry se mit à rire. « Ah, ça ! Non non, tout va bien, merci. Apparemment, je supporte assez bien… »

« Je vois ça », répondit Sirius en hochant la tête. « Je voulais te préparer un petit-déjeuner, mais lui, là », fit-il en indiquant Moody, « m'a légèrement retardé… »

« C'est pas grave ! Je vais le faire – « , s'exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers le fourneau. Sirius le retint gentiment par le bras comme il passait devant lui.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » Face au regard étonné de son filleul, il expliqua : « Tant que tu es ici, et sous ma responsabilité, je ne veux pas te voir préparer un seul repas. C'est clair ? », ajouta-t-il avec un regard et un sourire significatifs.

Harry acquiesça. « Bien, chef ! Mais je peux t'aider, au moins ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant. « D'accord. A vrai dire, c'est peut-être même mieux, étant donnés mes talents culinaires… qui, selon Remus, sont pires que ceux de ton père. Et je te jure que ce n'est pas peu dire… »

Sirius sourit d'un air contrit. Harry éclata de rire, et Moody renifla.

Sirius se tourna vers ce dernier. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Harry s'arrêta de rire et se mit à observer les deux hommes. Moody regardait Sirius, une lueur brillant dans son œil valide.

« Mais… la vérité, Black. Bien ce qui m'amuse, d'ailleurs… »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, je ne sais pas cuisiner… Et alors ? », se défendit Sirius.

« Oh, mais rien, rien… Simplement, je viens de me rappeler une anecdote - »

« Moody », menaça Sirius.

« - qui, j'en suis sûr – «, continua l'Auror en l'ignorant.

« Non », insista Sirius d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

« - amuserait beaucoup Potter ici présent. »

Sirius poussa un gémissement. « Pitié… », dit-il en lançant un de ces regards de chien battu dont il avait le secret.

« Ces yeux-là ne prennent pas avec moi, Black, vous devriez le savoir. »

Sirius gémit à nouveau. « Vous êtes dur, vous savez ? », dit-il d'un air misérable.

« Hé oui, je sais… », répondit Moody sans pitié.

Harry n'avait pas perdu une seule parole de l'échange entre les deux hommes. Il était étonné de voir à quel point ils semblaient bien se connaître. Bien sûr, il savait que Sirius, durant sa formation d'Auror, avait dû avoir à faire avec Moody, mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils avaient aussi fait équipe.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Moody. « Alors, Potter, vous voulez que je vous raconte ou pas ? » Harry hésita. Son parrain lui faisait des signes désespérés derrière le dos de son ancien chef. Mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir de quoi parlait Moody. « Oui, je veux bien ! »

Sirius baissa la tête d'un air dépité. « D'accord, j'ai compris : vous êtes tous contre moi… » Il reprit ses yeux de chien battu, et, d'un ton résigné, déclara : « Allez-y, détruisez-moi aux yeux de mon propre filleul. » Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Moody.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge. « Bien », commença-t-il en regardant Harry qui venait de s'asseoir à la table. « Comme vous le savez, Potter, votre parrain et votre père, après être sortis de Poudlard - et quand ils n'étaient pas en train de faire les quatre cents coups, ont suivi une formation d'Aurors. » Harry hocha la tête et jeta un regard vers son parrain, qui se décomposait à vue d'œil. « A l'époque, il était de tradition que l'on prenne notre déjeuner en commun au quartier général, et chacun était chargé de le préparer à tour de rôle. » Moody s'arrêta pour jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil à Sirius, et grogna. « Lors de leur première semaine en tant qu'apprentis Aurors, votre père et votre parrain ont donc vu leur tour venir de servir un repas à leurs collègues. » Sirius se cacha la tête entre les bras. « Or, ils avaient décidé de nous préparer du poulet rôti. » Sirius geignit. « Seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a pensé à allumer le four pour faire CUIRE ledit poulet. » Harry pouffa. « Donc, toute la brigade a été obligée de se contenter de salade ce jour-là. Votre père comme votre parrain se sont passablement ridiculisés, je dois dire. Je crois que votre mère en est presque morte de honte… Quant à Sirius, il a perdu ce jour-là toutes ses chances de conquérir une certaine collègue - » Sirius leva la tête. « C'est FAUX ! Je n'étais absolument pas intéressé par - » Moody fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu : « Votre père et votre parrain n'ont plus jamais été chargés de préparer un seul repas chaud de toute leur formation. On ne leur a plus confié que les pique-niques… »

Harry riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mais presque plus à cause de la tête de son parrain et de l'expression de Moody que pour l'anecdote elle-même. Sirius était totalement révolté. « Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas James qui était chargé d'allumer ce four, hein ? Après tout...»

« Effectivement, je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous n'y avez pas pensé non plus… » Après un moment de réflexion, Moody ajouta : « Avec le recul, je me demande maintenant si le canidé que vous êtes ne voyait simplement pas l'utilité première de faire cuire ce volatile… »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais soudain il se ravisa, et, en l'espace d'une seconde, un grand chien noir se trouva assis à sa place. Ce dernier poussa un aboiement, puis sauta sur le sol et s'avança vers Harry. Arrivé devant lui, il posa ses pattes avant sur ses genoux et remua furieusement la queue. Harry se mit à rire, et le chien lui lécha le bout du nez. Ensuite, il continua son chemin vers Moody, qui le regardait, essayant de cacher à la fois son amusement et son admiration. Une fois à sa portée, Padfoot pencha la tête de côté, puis étira ses pattes avant dans une position invitant au jeu. Sur quoi il poussa un autre aboiement, et se mit à courir. Après avoir fait le tour de la cuisine, il revint se poster devant Moody, reprenant son air de chien battu. Vaincu, Moody éclata de rire, puis se mit à lui tapoter la tête. Padfoot jappa joyeusement, puis retourna ensuite vers Harry et lui donna de petits coups de tête afin d'attirer son attention. Harry, riant toujours aux éclats, céda et lui caressa lui aussi la tête.

Moody choisit ce moment pour se lever. « Bon », déclara-t-il en buvant sa dernière goutte de café. « Il est temps que je vous laisse. Ce que je constate a considérablement calmé les inquiétudes que je pouvais avoir. On se revoit bientôt. » Il s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la main. « Faites attention, Potter, vous savez qu'il est capable de n'importe quoi… » Harry lui serra la main et acquiesça en souriant. Moody baissa ensuite les yeux vers Padfoot, mais celui-ci venait de reprendre sa forme humaine.

« Je vous raccompagne. » En sortant de la cuisine, Sirius se retourna, et avertit Harry. « Si tu touches à un seul couteau, gare à toi ! »

Sirius et Moody traversèrent le couloir sans rien dire. Arrivé devant la porte, l'Auror se tourna vers son ancien élève et lui tendit la main. « Au revoir, Black. » Sirius lui rendit son salut. Il aurait bien aimé dire quelque chose de plus, mais sa gorge était étrangement sèche. Moody avait ouvert la porte, il allait sortir, ce serait bientôt trop tard…

« Euh… chef ? » Moody se retourna, étonné. « Oui, Black ? » Sirius serra les lèvres. « Euh… je voulais juste… c'est-à-dire… en fait… » Etonnamment, Moody ne perdit pas patience, et ne l'interrompit pas. Sirius se jeta à l'eau. « Merci, chef », dit-il enfin en souriant. Moody lui sourit alors lui aussi, lui fit un signe de tête, et passa la porte.

Sirius resta un moment dans le couloir à regarder la porte qui venait de se refermer. Un sourire éclaira lentement ses traits. Se remettant à siffloter, décidément d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, il fit enfin demi-tour pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner en compagnie de son filleul.

En approchant de la cuisine, il s'exclama : « Alors, Harry, j'espère que tu as obéi, au moins… » Mais personne ne lui répondit. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme Sirius put le constater en entrant dans la pièce, son filleul s'était volatilisé.

Etonné, Sirius fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. _Il n'a pourtant pas pu disparaître comme ça… A moins que…_ Il se baissa et ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte sous l'évier. Mais la cachette de Kreacher était toujours vide. Sirius sentit alors insidieusement l'inquiétude le gagner. _Ne sois pas ridicule, Padfoot, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui soit arrivé ?_ Mais il ne put empêcher une petite voix au fond de lui de répondre : Qui sait ce que V- _La ferme !_ Sirius se secoua et ressortit de la cuisine pour aller vérifier les autres pièces. _Serait plus simple si tu l'appelais, non ?_ Oui, mais Sirius avait bien trop peur du silence qui risquait de lui répondre. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il eut visité le rez-de-chaussée sans résultat, il commença carrément à paniquer. _Et Moody qui n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !_

« Harry ? », s'exclama-t-il enfin en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais d'une voix tellement enrouée qu'elle ne portait pas bien loin.

Arrivé à l'étage, il entendit du bruit qui venait de la chambre occupée par Buckbeak. _C'est vrai qu'il doit avoir faim, lui aussi._ Il s'arrêta net. _Hé, mais…_ Sirius courut jusqu'au fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

« Harry ! », hurla-t-il pratiquement en entrant.

Ce dernier, qui était en train de ramasser l'assiette de l'hippogriffe, se tenait dos à la porte, et sursauta violemment. Buckbeak, surpris lui aussi, se dressa d'un air menaçant. Harry recula alors brusquement, et tomba à la renverse, ce qui eut pour effet de perturber l'animal encore plus.

« Ne bouge pas, Harry », ordonna Sirius d'une voix calme, prenant le contrôle de la situation. « Buck », appela-t-il ensuite doucement pour attirer sur lui l'attention de l'hippogriffe. Ce dernier le fixa de ses yeux perçants. « Doucement… Tout va bien… » Il s'approcha lentement de l'animal, qui parut se calmer, et finit par se recoucher. Sirius lui caressa la tête, puis se tourna vers son filleul, qui gisait toujours par terre et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Il soupira. « Ne me refais plus _jamais_ ça, Harry. »

Harry avala sa salive. « Je – je suis désolé. Je sais que – Mais je me suis dit que Buckbeak devait avoir faim et – tu parlais avec Moody – je voulais pas te déranger - », balbutia-t-il.

« Harry… », essaya de l'interrompre Sirius, qui se sentait maintenant un peu ridicule de s'être inquiété à ce point. _Il faut te calmer, Padfoot, ou tu vas finir par faire concurrence à Molly._ Il s'avança en direction de son filleul, mais s'arrêta net en le voyant reculer. _Qu'est-ce que – Mais, ma parole, il a PEUR !_

Harry était arrivé contre le mur, et ne pouvait donc plus bouger. Il leva les yeux vers son parrain. _Il m'avait dit pourtant de ne rien faire. Pourquoi j'ai pas obéi, hein ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi…_

« Harry… », réessaya Sirius en s'approchant lentement de lui, un peu comme il l'avait fait avec l'hippogriffe quelques instants auparavant. Harry le fixait de son regard craintif. _Merlin…_ Sirius ferma les yeux. _Pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça, aussi ? _

« P – pardon », s'excusa une nouvelle fois Harry d'une petite voix.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux et s'agenouilla devant lui, tendant le bras. « Harry… Je ne suis pas _fâché_, espèce d'imbécile ! » Son filleul avait l'air perplexe. « J'ai eu _peur_, Harry ! Tout bêtement. Ou plutôt TRES bêtement… »

« Tu – tu as eu… _peur_ ? », s'étonna Harry.

Cette fois, Sirius n'hésita pas et vint carrément s'asseoir à côté de lui, appuyant lui aussi son dos au mur. Harry remua un peu, mais resta où il était.

« Oui, Harry… C'est donc si étonnant que quelqu'un puisse avoir peur pour toi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Ben… oui. »

Sirius renversa la tête contre le mur, et ferma à nouveau les yeux. _Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître la réponse._ Il rouvrit les yeux quand Harry ajouta : « Mais c'est plutôt agréable. »

Sirius lui sourit. « Heureux de l'apprendre. Parce que j'ai vraiment eu une sacrée frousse, je te jure… »

« Je suis vraiment dés - », tenta alors une nouvelle fois de s'excuser Harry, l'air franchement navré. Mais son parrain ne le laissa pas achever, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Je ne veux plus entendre aucune excuse, d'accord ? », dit-il en souriant. Harry hocha la tête, et Sirius retira sa main.

« C'est moi qui suis ridicule, d'avoir tout de suite paniqué comme ça. On dirait une vraie mère poule… », ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Harry, sans le regarder, répondit : « Moi j'aime plutôt bien quand tu joues les mères poules… »

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu prendre cela pour une plaisanterie, mais Sirius ne s'y trompa pas. Il pencha la tête de côté et plissa les yeux. « C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? »

« Ben… c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais l'habitude qu'on s'occupe comme ça de moi, faut dire… La – la seule personne qui s'est jamais comportée comme ça pour moi, c'est peut-être Madame Weasley. Mais… c'est la mère de Ron, quoi. »

« Et je ne suis que ton parrain… »

« _Que_ », s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Sirius, les yeux ronds. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

« Pas vraiment… Disons que j'avais besoin d'être rassuré ? », plaisanta son parrain.

« C'est ça… Tu as surtout besoin qu'on te jette des fleurs, oui ! », le taquina Harry.

Sirius passa brusquement un bras autour du cou de son filleul et l'entraîna vers lui. « Je t'apprendrai à me parler comme ça ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je retire ce que je viens de dire ! », gloussa Harry. Sirius le relâcha alors tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce faisant, il devina sous sa main la cicatrice en forme d'éclair dont il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir débarrasser son filleul. Sans y penser, il se mit à la tracer du bout des doigts.

Harry remua et leva le bras, écartant gentiment la main de son parrain. Sirius comprit et redescendit aussitôt son bras pour le poser sur son épaule.

« Tu en as marre de cette cicatrice, hein ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Ça… », soupira Harry pour tout réponse. Après un moment, il ajouta comme s'il réfléchissait : « Mais bon, je suis pas le seul à en avoir… »

« Pardon ? », sursauta Sirius, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. _De qui il veut parler ? _

« Une cicatrice. Je suis pas le seul à en avoir une. » Sur quoi Harry se retourna légèrement, observa son parrain quelques secondes, puis leva lentement son bras et posa d'un geste sûr sa main presque au niveau de l'épaule droite de Sirius.

Ce dernier, abasourdi, l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire.

« Mais… comment tu sais ça, toi ? », s'exclama-t-il enfin, stupéfait.

« Ben… parfois j'ai remarqué qu'on dirait qu'elle te fait encore mal, et… quand tu te transformes en chien, elle se voit. »

« Hé bien… Bien observé, Harry ! », admit Sirius. _J'y crois pas ! Il est malin, Pronglet…_

« Tu vois : toi aussi tu en as une. Pas à cause des mêmes circonstances, c'est sûr, mais ça doit aussi être désagréable… »

« Azkaban », lâcha soudain Sirius.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné, et vaguement nerveux. « Tu – tu n'es pas obligé de raconter, tu sais, je –«

« Elle date des premiers temps. Disons que… j'avais un peu de mal à supporter les murs… », expliqua Sirius d'une voix hachée. _Mais pourquoi je lui raconte ça, moi ? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de savoir que j'en étais presque à me jeter contre…_

Harry le regardait, les yeux pleins de compassion, mais incapable de trouver quoi dire. Sirius força un sourire, puis, après s'être éclairci la gorge, il s'exclama : « Hé ! Il me semble qu'on avait prévu de préparer un petit déjeuner, non ? »

Harry acquiesça, retrouvant lui aussi son sourire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ? », dit Sirius en se levant, imité par son filleul.

Une fois debout, Sirius jaugea Harry d'un air malicieux, puis déclara en lui faisant un clin d'œil: « Le premier arrivé en bas a gagné ? »

Harry sourit en hochant la tête: « Ok. »

« Alors, à mon signal… Prêts ? Partez ! » Sur quoi Sirius sortit en trombe de la chambre, Harry sur les talons, et tous deux dévalèrent les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Et cette fois, aucun d'eux ne prêta la moindre attention aux remarques que Madame Black leur adressa comme il faisait voler le rideau recouvrant son portrait.

MEFAIT ACCOMPLI


End file.
